Delusion
by Aellis-chan
Summary: Si Rollo nunca hubiese matado a Shirley, ¿Qué habrían sido de sus ideas preconcebidas sobre Lelouch? ¿Cuáles habrías sido los actos del mismo? No es un ShileyxLelouch.
1. Ch0Broken Masks

Aqui mi primer intento de fanfic de Code Geass, actualmente mi serie favorita. ^^

Un primer aviso. Aunque pueda llegar a parecer lo contrario, esto no es un ShirleyxLelouch. Realmente odio esta pareja xD.

Bueno, no entretengo más. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sus propietarios son Sunrise y las CLAMP.

* * *

**Chapter Zero: Broken Masks**

_Zero, no… Lelouch mató a mi padre._

_Mi padre era una buena persona, en ningún momento levantó la mano contra mi o mi madre. Él era amable. Él me cuidaba. Él me quería. Entonces… ¿Por qué tubo qué ser asesinado? ¿Por qué tuviste que asesinarlo, Lelouch?_

_Yo debo vengarlo. Porque él era mi padre, mi amado padre. _

Shirley lloraba mientras se repetía a si misma todo aquello. Pero incluso ella misma era capaz de darse cuenta de que aquello era imposible para ella. Ella debía confiarle aquella tarea a otra persona, porque era demasiado débil para ensuciarse las manos de aquella forma.

La única persona a la que podía confiarle aquel secreto, el secreto de la identidad de Zero, era el único que se dedicaba a intentar capturarlo. Suzaku.

Intentó decírselo en aquel centro comercial, pero su intento se vio frustrado por la presencia del objetivo de su venganza.

_Todos ellos me engañan. Llevan puesta la máscara de la traición y conspiran contra la realidad. Puedo ver sus mascaras caer, puedo ver a través de ellas. No podéis engañarme…_

_No puedo confiar en nadie._

Su mente se volvió loca. La única solución que veía en aquel callejón sin salida era huir, correr hacia el frente sin mirar atrás y gritar a los cuatro vientos toda la verdad.

Pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Sus pies resbalaron de aquel bordillo mientras intentaba gritar todas aquellas dolorosas verdades que quemaban su garganta, y se precipitó al vacío del Área 11.

Sintió el agarre de alguien en su mano, y por mucho que ella forcejeaba para librarse de aquel contacto no la soltaron ni por un instante.

"_¡No te soltaré!"_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si aunque sé que no tiene alma puedo ver dolor en sus ojos?_

"_Yo no… no quiero perder a nadie más"._

_¿Por qué me miras así? No quiero que me mires con esa cara tan triste. Cogeré tu mano, pero no me mires de esa forma. _

Su cuerpo se elevó. Y ya arriba, se dio cuenta de la realidad de la máscara de su compañero Suzaku. Él no miraba a Lelouch como a un cómplice, el ya no lo miraba siquiera como un amigo. Para Suzaku, Lelouch ya no era más que un enemigo.

_Estaba equivocada._

_Lelouch está solo. Lelouch no tiene cómplices ni confidentes. Lelouch me necesita._

Pero ella no podía evitar pensar en la verdad de Suzaku, ella no quería ver aquella máscara blanca por más tiempo cubriendo su rostro. Ella quería saber la verdad del odio de este hacia Lelouch.

"¿Te agrada Lelouch?"

"A mi… solía hacerlo."

"¿Y ahora?"

"_Ya no puedo perdonarlo"_

"_No hay nada que no se pueda perdonar. Simplemente es que no quieres perdonarlo"._

Ella le sonrió.

"_Porque yo ya le he perdonado"_

_Y es cierto. Lelouch ha tenido que combatir solo contra el mundo. Él ha tenido que lidiar con estas odiosas máscaras mucho más tiempo que yo. Yo ya no puedo odiarle. _

_Yo ya no puedo pasar más tiempo sin perdonarle._

Y entonces fue cuando todo se volvió mucho más confuso.

La gente gritaba y corría despavorida a su alrededor y del edificio en el que hacía escasos segundos habían permanecido, y en el que Lelouch seguía permaneciendo, empezaron a salir columnas de humo. Y cuando Shirley se quiso dar cuenta, ya había burlado a los policías y se encontraba dentro gritando desesperadamente el nombre de Lelouch.

_Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que ayudarlo. Debo ir allí, decirle que le he perdonado, que soy su cómplice. Quiero ser real para él. Quiero ser la única a la que pueda confiar sus secretos, sus inquietudes. Quiero que se quite su máscara de Zero y no me vea como una mentira más del mundo. _

_Abandonaré mi máscara, si alguna vez la tuve, y te la daré para que no pueda mostrártela jamás.

* * *

_

Se debatía entre sus llamadas en voz en grito y las que efectuaba desde su móvil.

Llegó a una amplia sala con una pistola en una mano, y en la otra su teléfono móvil en mitad de un intento de llamada a Lelouch, pero se paró en seco al ver allí al supuesto hermano menor del mismo.

-Rollo, eres tú.- suspiró aliviada mientras bajaba su pistola y el móvil ya desistiendo.

Ella lo miró aun con suspicacia, e hizo la pregunta que la consumía.

-¿Te agrada Lelouch?

Rollo la miró sin comprender a que venía todo aquello, ni el porqué de ella allí.

-Por supuesto.- respondió.- después de todo es mi hermano.

-¿Entonces estás de su lado, no?- preguntó alegre.-¡Por favor, quiero unirme a él! ¡Yo también quiero protegerlo!- exclamó suplicante a Rollo.

Éste se sobresaltó al ver la pistola de la chica.

-¡Quiero devolverle su felicidad! ¡Quiero devolvérsela junto a su hermana Nunnally!

Ante esta última frase, Rollo se decidió.

_Nadie puede separarme de mi hermano. Ella solo quiere llevárselo lejos, ponerlo en mi contra y dárselo a aquella hermana ciega e inútil que tantos problemas le ha dado. Ella solo quiere devolvérselo a Britannia, llevárselo en contra de su voluntad a punta de pistola. _

_Pero no puedo permitirlo. Mi hermano me agradecerá que ponga fin a su plan. _

_**MI**__ hermano me agradecerá que ponga fin a su vida._

"Shirley"- se escuchó lejano. Ella se sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta de dónde provenía aquella voz.

Él había respondido al teléfono.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Te estaba buscando!- respondió animada.

"Pásame con Rollo"- dijo él solamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba con Rollo?

"Solo déjale el teléfono"

La chica obedeció y le tendió el teléfono a Rollo, quien la miraba con suspicacia.

-Es tu hermano, quiere hablar contigo.

Rollo se sorprendió y le arrebató el teléfono.

-¡Herman-!

"Ni se te ocurra hacer nada"- le interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

"Solo escúchame. Protege a Shirley, no me sirven escusas y no quiero que resulte herida. Sácala de allí, yo iré cuanto antes y aclararé todo esto. El asunto con Jeremiah está solucionado, puedes volver a casa."

Rollo no pudo hacer más que clavarse las uñas en la palma de su mano con impotencia

-Sí, hermano.

Frustrado, Rollo le lanzó literalmente el móvil a Shirley, la cual evitó con esfuerzo que el mismo se cayese al suelo. Él se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar de vuelta a la azotea donde el helicóptero esperaba a su llegada.

Shirley aun seguía un poco confusa.

Rollo, el Rollo tan afectivo, callado y tranquilo que convivía con todos en la academia Ashford ya no estaba allí. Ahora podía ver claramente a través de su máscara, y esta dejaba ver a un chico que perdía rápido los papeles y que seguía igual de afectivo, pero solo con su querido hermano mayor.

-¡Rollo! ¡Espera!- dijo ella mientras se intentaba poner a su ritmo.

Ya encontraría el momento para abrir también el corazón de Rollo. Ella no permitiría que nadie que estuviese del lado de Lelouch se encontrase solo o perdido nunca más.

_Ellos necesitan alguien que los comprenda… voy a ayudarlos a todos, y nadie volverá a necesitar esas horribles máscaras. Y Lelouch no tendrá que volver a verlas. _

Sonrió en su mente. A partir de ahora todo sería más fácil para ella y Lelouch.

A partir de ahora, nada de máscaras.

* * *

Y aquí el final del prólogo/capítulo (no se muy bien como clasificarlo)

Vuestros comentarios siempre son bien recibidos asi que...

_**¿Reviews?^^**_


	2. Ch1 CC

Bueno, otro capítulo. Soy lenta para actualizar xD

Disclaimer: Code Geas no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sunrise y CLAMP

* * *

**Chapter 1. CC**

Podía ver todo Tokio desde el helicóptero.

El ruido ensordecedor la desconcertaba haciendo que no pudiese poner en orden todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Una gran columna de humo se levantaba desde donde habían despegado, y la dejaban atrás a medida que avanzaban.

Shirley levantó la vista del diminuto hilo que ahora era el humo y posó sus dorados ojos en Rollo, quien le había estado observando con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Rollo-kun… ¿a dónde vamos?

Rollo solo apartó la mirada de ella y frunció más el entrecejo, ignorándola completamente. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se puso a jugar con el adorno en forma de corazón que colgaba de él.

En la academia también repetía aquel gesto cuando estaba incómodo o enfadado, aunque situaciones con esta última emoción no se habían dado muy a menudo. Rollo era tan tranquilo y encantador normalmente que resultaba extraño verlo así.

Pero Shirley estaba contenta. Prefería mil veces su antipatía a su hipocresía, y el ceño fruncido de él y su hostilidad se veían ahora mismo como una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón para ella. Por lo tanto, Shirley le "devolvió" la sonrisa mientras Rollo revolvía el colgante-corazón con rabia.

_A partir de ahora tengo que esforzarme. Ambos han estado solos y necesitan algo en lo que apoyarse. Una vez que esté con Lulu, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser útil. Lo que menos deseo es ser una carga._

Shirley se paso el resto del recorrido imaginando como sería el lugar al que se dirigía, y por qué necesitaban cambiar de vehículo tan a menudo. Imaginando las distintas formas en las que ayudaría a Lelouch e incluso se llegó a imaginar a si misma a los mandos de un knightimare frame luchando al lado de Zero.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Todo sería distinto a partir de ahora.

Cuando la furgoneta en la que ahora viajaban se detuvo finalmente, Rollo simplemente dijo un seco "Hemos llegado" y la dejó atrás mientras salía del vehículo. Shirley se apresuró a seguirle y tuvo que caminar tan rápido para ponerse a su altura que no fue capaz de fijarse en el lugar al que había entrado.

Una vez dentro todo lo que llegó a ver fue una masa ingente de personas ataviadas con el uniforme de los caballeros negros y muy ajetreadas.

Cada uno estaba en sus cosas y nadie se giró para ver a Rollo y la nueva cara que arrastraba tras de sí.

Shirley se sintió cohibida ante tanta actividad e indiferencia. No se esperaba una cálida acogida ni una fiesta de bienvenida, pero por lo menos había esperado un poco de curiosidad y alguna que otra pregunta. Pero todos parecían tan concentrados, ocupados y a la vez preocupados que sintió que molestaba mientras andaba por el pasillo y tropezaba con tanta gente.

Siguió a Rollo como pudo hasta llegar a un pasillo casi vacío. Por allí no había mucha gente y una gran puerta adornaba una pared lateral. Estaba llena de controles de seguridad y paneles con contraseñas y lectores de tarjeta. Rollo se puso delante de la puerta y esta se abrió sin necesidad de que él pusiese ninguna contraseña.

-Zero, he traído a Shirley como pediste.

Shirley se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Zero. Ella había esperado que Rollo lo llamase "nii-sama" aquí también, pero como podía observar, se había equivocado en muchas cosas el día de hoy.

Ambos entraron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Shirley pudo apreciar ahora una habitación muy elegante y a la vez moderna, con unos grandes sofás blancos delante de un monitor gigante.

En las pantallas se mostraban caras de hombres, la mayoría adultos y de avanzada edad con el ceño fruncido y nerviosismo en la mirada.

-Necesitamos recuperarla. El Mk. Es una pieza demasiado importante en esta guerra como para abandonarlo así como así.

-Soy consciente. –contestó un Lelouch ataviado con el traje de Zero.-Los preparativos están casi listos. Solo queda por hacer un movimiento y lo tendré todo listo para el rescate. – Se encontraba sentado enfrente de los monitores con una pose despreocupada.- ahora, si me permitís, tengo un asunto urgente que atender.

Y pulsando una tecla del gran teclado que se encontraba enfrente suyo todos los monitores se apagaron inmediatamente.

Shirley miraba asombrada desde la entrada como Lelouch se levantaba y ponía una mano sobre su casco a la vez que se lo quitaba.

Sus violáceos ojos se posaron en ella con preocupación.

-Lo has recordado, ¿No, Shirley? Todo lo relacionado con migo y con Mao. Todo lo ocurrido… ¿Verdad?

Ella solo se vio capaz de asentir.

-Nii-sama, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba con ella? ¿Y por qué permites que ella venga aquí?

-Rollo.-dijo Lelouch con impaciencia.-Permito que venga aquí precisamente porque ella ya lo sabía todo desde un principio. Y sabía que estaba contigo porque escuché toda la conversación que tuvisteis en el centro comercial.

-¿Cómo?-dijo esta vez Shirley.

-Tú me llamaste por el móvil ¿recuerdas? La última vez que llamaste no colgaste y yo cogí el móvil.

-Ya veo.- Contestó Shirley con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lelouch la observó durante un instante.

-¿Podrías esperar ahí dentro un momento?-Preguntó Lelouch a Shirley señalando una puerta continua.- Serán solo unos minutos.

Shirley asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que le había señalado.

Una vez allí, se encontró con un dormitorio bastante descuidado. La cama estaba desecha y había cajas de pizza tiradas por todas partes. Camisas de Lelouch desordenadas por el suelo y un peluche amarillo tirado encima de la cama.

Sorprendida ante el peluche, Shirley lo recogió y lo miró atentamente. Si no se equivocaba, era el peluche promocional de Pizza-hut, Cheese-kun. ¿Lelouch tenía esa clase de gustos? No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la simple idea de Lelouch abrazado a aquel peluche mientras comía pizzas en camisa. Demasiada información.

Sin soltar el peluche, Shirley reparó en otra puerta continua y sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró en ella.

La visión era muy distinta a la de la anterior habitación. Aquella era una habitación de mujer, estaba claro. Había un tocador en una pared y un gran armario, y la cama de aspecto mullido estaba impoluta, y casi parecía que nadie la hubiese tocado nunca. ¿Y si eso era realmente así? ¿Y si Lelouch la había preparado así para ella? No podía ser, se dijo mentalmente. Lelouch se había enterado hacía apenas unas horas de que ella iba hacia allí… pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

-¿Shirley?

Ella se giró sobresaltada ante la llamada de Lelouch.

Éste se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta mirándola.

-Siento el desorden, ya le pediré que lo limpie.

-¿Pedírselo? ¿A quién?

-Al culpable.-dijo el con una sonrisa de las que ponía siempre en el consejo estudiantil.

Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siento que lo hayas recordado.-dijo él poniéndose serio de repente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Mi deseo ahora es ayudarte. Porque Lulu ha pasado por mucho dolor también, siempre teniendo que esconderte a ti mismo… y ahora que Nunnally es la gobernadora… cierto, ¿Por qué Nunnally es la gobernadora?

Lelouch apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Te lo explicaré pronto, pero ahora tengo algo importante que atender.-él se acercó a ella.-Shirley, quiero saber una cosa antes de nada. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme después de todo lo que te he hecho?

Ella solo lo miró y entornó una suave sonrisa.

-Porque no soy la única que ha sufrido. Tú has tenido que luchar todo este tiempo sin mirar atrás… y porque, yo siempre… nosotros siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?- Las palabras iban a salir por si solas. Ella no podía entretener a Lelouch con una confesión ahora que todo el mundo parecía tan ocupado. Él tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Lelouch le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Shirley, pero no quiero involucrarte más de lo que te has involucrado ya.

-¡Pero quiero ayudarte! ¡Y también quiero saber la verdad! ¿¡Por qué todos parecen haberse olvidado de Nunnally-chan! ¿¡Por qué Villetta-sensei no parece recordar lo que le hice!- su voz estaba rota y su mandíbula temblaba al recordar la pistola en sus manos y Villetta enfrente suya.

Lelouch se acercó un poco más a ella y posó su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-Tranquila. Contestaré a tus preguntas cuando vuelva.- Dicho esto, Lelouch se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Shirley se quedó allí, sin poder hacer más que derrumbarse en el suelo y llorar.

Era inútil. No podría hacer nada por ayudarle. Solo era una estudiante que nunca había peleado por nada en su vida. Se había pasado sus diecisiete años de vida pensando en ropa, en chicos y en la escuela. ¿En qué momento había llegado a pensar que podría serle útil a Lelouch? ¿Cuándo había llegado a pensar que podría serle útil a Zero?

Se levantó tambaleándose y se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de Lelouch, le echó un último vistazo y se dirigió a la sala. Allí dejo el peluche sobre un sofá – el cual no había soltado durante toda la conversación- y se percató de la capa que estaba tirada de cualquier manera encima uno de los sofás.

La recogió y buscó con la mirada un lugar donde colocarla y divisó un perchero justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Las manos todavía le temblaban, lo que causó que la capa resbalase de sus manos antes de que pudiese alcanzar el perchero. Shirley simplemente se agachó a recogerla, pero a mitad de camino paró. Su mano a solo dos centímetros de la capa y su cabeza repleta de dudas.

¿Esto es en lo único en lo que era capaz de ayudarle? ¿Colgar su capa y recibirle con una sonrisa?

Él no apreciaría aquello como auténtica ayuda, ni ella misma lo consideraba así.

Necesitaba ser útil, y esta vez no se iba a echar atrás ni se iba a quedar en una esquina llorando.

Finalmente recogió la capa con resolución y se abrazó a él respirando el aroma de su dueño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shirley se giró sobresaltada hacia la voz que la había sorprendido mientras colgaba la capa precipitadamente.

-¿Eh? Esto… nada, solo estaba… recogiendo un poco.

Dos delicados ámbares la miraban con curiosidad desde la puerta. Una media sonrisa traviesa asomaba por los labios de aquella desconocida, y el pelo verde y húmedo se pegaba a su rostro.

-Interesante forma de recoger.

Shirley estaba entre asustada y confusa. Había supuesto que solo Lelouch y Rollo podían entrar a la habitación privada de Zero y que a eso se debía tanta seguridad. No querían que nadie supiese la identidad de Lelouch… por lo que aquella chica, por fuerza, debía de conocer a Zero. ¿Quién era y qué hacía allí?

-Tú eres Shirley.- La voz de la extraña resonó en sus oídos dando a entender que era más la constatación de un hecho que una pregunta.- Espero que te diviertas aquí en los caballeros negros.

-¿Y… tú eres?- preguntó dudosa.

-Oh, qué maleducada soy, mi nombre es C.C.- La muchacha de pelo verde se desplazó suavemente desde la puerta al sofá. Solo llevaba puesto un top y unos pantalones cortos, ambos de color blanco.

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras abrazaba al peluche promocional de pizza-hut que tanto había llamado la atención de Shirley en un principio.

La llamada CC encendió el gran monitor en el que Shirley había visto a Lelouch hablar con todas aquellas personas de aspecto amenazador, pero CC no tenía aquello como intención. Ella simplemente puso la televisión.

En aquella gran habitación solo se escuchó durante unos instantes el ruido de la publicidad, hasta que CC giró su cabeza hacia la todavía desconcertada Shirley y dijo:

-Siento ser maleducada de nuevo, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la academia Ashford viviendo una feliz y despreocupada vida de adolescente?

-¿Eh? Pues… yo… estoy aquí para ayudar a Lelouch.

-¿Ayudar a Lelouch? ¿Pero no te había borrado la memoria precisamente para que no te metieses en este tipo de situaciones?

Shirley se sintió abrumada. Aquella peculiar mujer la conocía por alguna extraña razón, sabía del geass de Lelouch y hablaba en su nombre sin preocuparse ni dudar por nada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Por qué me conoces?

-Me pasé un tiempo en la academia Ashford sin nada mejor que haces que espiar las actividades del comité estudiantil. La casa de Lelouch es realmente aburrida.

A cada palabra, Shirley se sentía más pequeña.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre el poder de Lelouch?

-Difícil pregunta. En cuanto eficacia y resultado, infinitamente menos que él, pero en cuanto procedencia y funcionamiento, el caso es el contrario.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

CC la miró intensamente con sus grandes orbes de ámbar para finalmente colocar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No diré nada que él no te haya dicho antes, las pizzas vienen a su nombre y no quiero irregularidades indeseadas.

Shirley tragó saliva. Una última pregunta danzaba en la punta de su lengua, pero no se veía lo suficientemente valiente para formularla, no se veía lo suficientemente valiente para escuchar la respuesta.

-Tu… ¿Qué eres para Lelouch?

La muchacha de pelo verde desvió la mirada hacia el traje de zero que portaba Shirley entre sus manos y cambió su media sonrisa pícara por una melancólica.

-¿Yo? Soy su cómplice.

Shirley se quedó sin palabras ante esta respuesta y lentamente dejó caer la capa de Zero de entre sus manos ¿Cómplice? ¿Lelouch tenía ya una cómplice? Eso la desconcertó, pero inmediatamente se recuperó. "Debería estar contenta, Lulu no ha estado completamente solo. Ahora seremos dos a la hora de apoyarle." Pero que ella pensase así, no le impidió sentirse mareada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálida.- Le dijo CC levemente sorprendida.- Puedes descansar en mi habitación.- dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta que daba a la habitación de Lelouch y la otra tan ordenada.- Nunca la he utilizado realmente, puedes quedarte con ella, todo será más cómodo para todos.

Por supuesto como Shirley había pensado, esa habitación no era para ella. Pero… ¿Quién no es culpable de soñar un poquito? Además, ahora si era suya y tampoco quería llevarse mal con CC. Ella no tenía la culpa de sus falsas ilusiones. Además, siempre podría encontrar otras cosas en las que solo pudiese ayudar ella.

Se dirigió a su nueva habitación para descansar un poco, había sido un largo día.

* * *

Cuando CC se encontró sola, se acordó de la capa que había dejado caer la pelirroja. Extrañamente, la bruja se levantó y la recogió dispuesta a colgarla en su lugar cuando se acordó d lo que estaba haciendo Shirley cuando ella entró en la habitación.

Levemente, se acercó la capa a la cara e inspiró su olor. Al contrario que Shirley, ella puso una cara rara …¿Qué tenía de interesante oler las cosas de Lelouch?

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- la interrumpió una voz femenina.

-Oh Karen.-dijo CC con su cara monótona.- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. No sé qué demonios le ve de agradable oler ropa ajena.

* * *

¿Reviews porfis n_n?


End file.
